1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a sensing device; in particular, to a tire pressure monitoring device and a carrier module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) includes a tire pressure monitoring device for sensing a tire and a display device for showing status of the tire. The tire pressure data obtained by the tire pressure monitoring device is transmitted to the display device by using a radio frequency (RF) transmission, thereby the display device can immediately show the pressure of the tire. However, the housing of the conventional tire pressure monitoring device is made of a single material (e.g., plastic), such that when the housing of the conventional tire pressure monitoring device is screwed to a nozzle of the tire, the airproof effect between the housing and the nozzle is not very good.